In the toy vehicle industry, small toy trains are often run on wooden tracks. These railway systems are designed to grow with the child. In other words, railway configurations can range from very simple ovals to complex systems incorporating bridges, buildings, tunnels, and towns. Many other accessories are available as well such as: toy figurines, bushes, shrubs, and trees to lend the system a realistic effect; playmats, playboards, and play tables on which to build a railway system; carry bags and boxes in which to store the railway system when not in use; and, storybooks, iron-ons, decals, and coloring books to further stimulate the child's imagination.
The railway configurations are built from individual track sections. The track sections range in size and shape. There are countless possibilities for individual track sections: some are straight; some feature switching mechanisms; some are curved; and, some are ascending for connection to another track positioned at a higher level.
One of the most important aspects of these railway systems is that the track sections be interchangeable. Accordingly, most track sections include male and/or female connectors at opposing ends. This allows the track sections to be connected end to end in a variety of configurations. Adding to the interchangeability of the track sections is the fact that these track sections are usually reversible having rail depressions on both sides.
Until recently, the toy locomotives employed to push or pull other toy railway vehicles around the tracks were powered almost exclusively by external forces. The external forces were generally supplied by the person playing with the toy locomotive. Recently, battery powered toy locomotives were introduced so that the toy locomotives were self-powered and, therefore, capable of traversing along the toy railway configuration without the aid of external forces.
These attempts at providing a battery powered toy locomotive have been met with mixed results. Individually, the toy locomotive traversed the railway configuration adequately. However, when encumbered with a load, the toy locomotives performed less satisfactorily. For example, the toy locomotives were unable to pull other toy railway cars.
In addition, these early battery powered toy locomotives have been two-wheel, rear-wheel drive vehicles. This configuration does not provide the power necessary to reliably climb ascending toy track segments nor does it provide the power necessary to push and pull other toy railway cars.
Furthermore, these toy locomotives do not have a fully disengageable clutch. Therefore, when the toy locomotive is not powered, these toy locomotives do not freewheel and are difficult to advance without some effort by the user.
Finally, the early attempts at providing a battery operated toy locomotive utilized AAA sized batteries. Coupled with the inefficiency of the motors employed, the useful life of the battery was insufficient.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved battery operated toy locomotive for use with the toy railway systems described herein.